The field of the disclosure relates generally to optical communications systems, and more particularly to a system and method for optimizing fiber to aperture coupling within an optical antenna.
Known optical communications systems conduct communications by transmitting optical signals through optical fibers. Conventional optical communications are configured to transmit optical signals through the use of lasers by causing total internal reflection of laser beams within an optical fiber along an aperture-to-fiber optical path.
However, in conventional transmission of these signals, the occurrence of phase reversal in such optical communications systems, and more specifically in the aperture pattern at the fiber, and/or fiber pattern at the aperture, is generally accepted as a constraint of the optimum coupling coefficient determination. Such a phase reversal results in a negative and/or subtractive contribution to the overall coupling coefficient.
Scalar diffraction integral equations are conventionally used for analysis and design of optical communication systems. Such analyses do not fully address the vector characteristics of an electromagnetic wave signal and how it couples to a source or receiver element, such as a fiber optic waveguide. Thus calculating an optimum coupling coefficient by conventional means is less than ideal. The scalar equations are a basis for accurate design for optical communication applications.